Show and Tell
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie and Zander are in the second grade. I'm not really good at summaries, but just remember that you don't need to read the story.


**Here's another story about Stevie and Zander as kids. It's going to be pretty boring. I didn't really think it through, and I had nothing better to do... Just review.**

(Zander)

It's that time of the school day where show and tell comes along. Almost everyone brought something, and they wanted to show what they had. Since I have you here, let me tell you about myself. My name's Zander Robbins. I'm in the second grade, and I honestly didn't bring anything for show and tell. Was it required?

"Okay class. I told you all to bring something for show and tell, so let's see who goes first." Ms. Rodgers said. She scanned the room full of children raising their hands up.

"You over there. Let's see what you brought for us." Ms. Rodgers said pointing to a girl with a beanie over her head.

"Do I have to?" the girl asked obviously not wanting to go.

"Come on Stevie. It will be fun." the teacher said. So the girl's name was Stevie. Don't blame me. We just started school a few days ago and I was still trying to know everyone. Stevie went over to her backpack and pulled out something.

"Uhh... This is my apple. I call him Bob. He's been with me ever since I packed him into my lunch. He's really fun to talk to." Stevie says getting a laugh out of everyone. She was funny, but not the kind of funny that ticks off the teachers.

"Thanks for that lovely speech Stevie." Ms. Rodgers said as Stevie puts the apple back into her lunchbox, and sits down next to me.

"You're really funny." I say to Stevie.

"I'm known for it." she says, and we laugh.

"I'm Zander. Zander Robbins." I say offering my hand.

"Stevie Baskara." she says shaking my hand.

"What did you bring for show and tell?" she asks me.

"Uhh... I didn't bring anything." I say.

"Well, just improvise like I did." she says.

"Really? I have nothing." I say sheepishly. What was wrong with me? I am supposed to be confident. Not the shy guy that can't talk to a girl.

"Uhhh... Use this." she says pulling out a toy car and giving it to me.

"I was expecting more of a doll or something like that." I say.

"Not all girls are interested in dolls and unicorns." she says to me.

"Good point." I say.

"Zander Robbins? It's your turn." Ms. Rodgers says. I get up with Stevie's car and speak.

"Uhh...my best friend gave this toy car to me. It means a lot to me, and it's the most valuable thing I could ever have." I say noticing a smile creep onto Stevie's face.

"I call the car... Uhh... Lulu, and I love this car. That is all." I say sitting down next to Stevie.

"You love this car? So does that mean I'm your best friend or something?" she asks me with a smile.

"Uhh... Yeah. Pretty much." I say handing her the car back, and we laugh.

"Stevie and Zander sitting in a tree..." our class bully sings. I seen him last year. He's been held back twice. He was the strongest and biggest student in the class. His name is Alex. Stevie shoots Alex a glare that said "If you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you" and Alex scoots away from us with fear.

"Wow." I say completely amazed of what Stevie did.

"Wow what?" she said nonchalantly.

"You just scared the class bully." I say.

"Oh please Z. My brothers are much bigger than that guy, and I beat them all in arm wrestling and pretty much anything involving strength." she says smirking.

"Well, at least my car has a name. I like it." she says.

"Why didn't you use your car for show and tell?" I ask her.

"People would think I'm weird, and she didn't even have a name. Until now." she says smiling.

"You're not weird. Youre cool and fun." I say.

"Thanks Z." she says.

"Z? I like that." I say. While we were talking, there was some girl talking about her Barbie doll. I didn't really pay attention much. All I did for the rest of show and tell was talk to Stevie.

"Okay kids, time for recess!" Ms. Jacob says and all of the kids scurry out of the classroom. Stevie and I just hang out for the rest of recess. Stevie's probably the reason I enjoy going to school. Well, you can basically tell what life was like for the rest of the school year. Stevie and I hang out, Alex tries to bully us, and Stevie scares him away. Lulu was always with us too. I'm probably boring you to death, so I'll just shut up now.


End file.
